


Angel’s way

by Thedoggo_0



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angels, Battle, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoggo_0/pseuds/Thedoggo_0
Summary: Verena is an angel that is casted out of heaven from her Farther. At  Earth she finds her Brother Lucifer, who has a habit of visiting Earth, after many years. During this time they both have to stay hidden from organizations that may want to capture them.When Sheild was created they had heard of a reports of a Being appearing during the war, but that was the last they had heard about it.   Fast-forward in 2012 Sheild comes across a video and incident report in Texas. The Avengers are sent to capture and see if the thing is Good or bad.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill & Original character, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The First appearance

**_1946 Sheild Base_ **

“Ma’am, we have heard recent stories of a something helping a bit in the war. These may not be true because all the men that have seen this thing seem not to remember much other than seeing them and waking up with a couple dead” Said an operative 

“Even if it’s just stories it is important to mark this down an file it. We need to have record if this invade the thing comes back later in the years” She responds while looking over work.

The operative nods and walks out to file it in. “Let’s hope we can find this thing before it does some damage” she stated to no one but themselves.

_Somewhere else_

A figure covered in the blood of the men that tried to rape a women. She shealths the sword that she holds. Turning around looking at the carnage she cringed when realizing the woman was still there. Luckily she had her eyes closed per request of the Women.

“I’m sorry ma’am for the sounds that you heard, please keep your eyes covered and just follow me as I guid you out” She kindly asks her Accent thick, sounding British.

Walking up to the trembling woman she gently grabs her hands and makes sure she isn’t injured, once satisfied they both walk out the alley way and a bit a ways from the sight. “Thank you..” she timidly says after a while of silence.   
  


“No problem, it is simply my duty as one from the heavens.” She stated seriously, “ I am truly sorry that you won’t forget the encounter with the men It is not in my power- you can open your eyes now” cutting herself off when they reached the destination of the women’s home. 

The lady timidly opened her eyes slowly and looked around herself seeing her savior fully. Her features not as strong since blood was around her body, though the blue eyes of the angel were clear as anything else. Holding the feeling of kindness and strength. 

“As I was saying it is not in my power where I can make you forget, but you will only remember vividly of myself and what I have done, before waking up here.” She calmly stated while standing tall next to the women. “I never got your name Ma’am” 

“Ah yes my name, it’s Ember” She shaking my said.   
  


“ well it is nice to meet you Ember, my name is Verena.” Was her formal response while holding her hands behind her back in a guard like stance. Looking around She notices that it’s starting to turn midnight. “Simply it is my time to go, I may bless you with the life that you desire and having a child that you will surely love with your husband.” Was all she said while walking backwards and a slight wave of hand to put blessing on Ember.

Quickly spinning around and not letting Ember respond she lets her wings that were hidden appear. Hearing the gain gasp from her before taking off. What she didn’t realize was that Ember does in fact remember everything that had occurred and someone was watching this interaction.

The eyes of someone from above watching this interaction, “My child you hold a lot of potential but you are focused on finding your brother. This human will remember this interaction as a gift/punishment to you.” The booming voice of his making the clouds in earth thunder signaling an in coming storm...


	2. The way of Humans

**_2012 after NYC attack_ **

“I don’t under stand Luci..” complained Verena “ These Humans seem to keep getting into war, I mean LOOK AT THIS” She pointed at the Tv broadcasting the videos recorded of the battle.   
  


Her brother meerly chuckled at his sisters complaining while drinking some whiskey. “Ah dear sister, even through the decades your still a bit Naïve..” he trailed while watching his sister glare at him. Leaning back into his seat on the bar he also observes the screen. “It seems that, another Being is messing with earth.”

Verena let’s out a hum of agreement, “ I don’t understand why your so fascinated with Earth and the Humans.. I mean every time we come here there seems to be war going on,” she bluntly stated while turning around to face her brother fully. Lucifer scoffs in disbelief and disappointment, “Sister there are more to humans that meets the eye, and it isn’t my fault these Creatures love to have wars.” He mumbled the last part to her while sinking into the seat.  
  


“Our dear old dad is responsible for this all, I don’t understand why they blame me for it.” The tone of his voice alerted Verena that Lucifers anger is starting to get to him.   
  


“Yes, yes I know. That’s just how they are Luci you know this more than anyone. Now let’s go before you end up tearing this place up.” She responded while trying to calm him down. “Plus brother don’t forget you aren’t the only one casted out of heaven.”  
  


He sent her an apologetic look remembering her telling him what had happened in the heavens. Getting up and putting money on the table they both walk out of the pub walking around the city of Houston. Their current destination of hiding from organizations that want to grab them, even though it was very unlikely.  
  


“I really don’t understand how this planet seems to keep getting into wars, We don’t even do anything and I think Dad also doesn’t do anything. These creatures are so annoying...” Verena rambled while walking next to Lucifer. “ I mean some are good, but in certain times it’s just horrible. I also don’t understand how your used to have your Wings hidden.”   
  


“I mean at first it’s okay but over time it’s weird not having the feeling.. I miss the feeling of the air going through my feathers.” Lucifer was simply listening to his sister ramble while making sure she didn’t walk off.   
  


Before Verena can start another ramble she noticed a shift in the air. Looking at Lucifer, she knew he also noticed. Staring at each other they communicate using their eyes getting their bodies ready for a fight. Standing still in the middle of the street they both look around spotting some people staring right at them.

“ You know, what’s the whole point in trying to hide if we can sense that you are here,” Lucifer loudly stated while holding his hands out in an mocking way. “Why would you even try fighting us in the first place? All your going to get is death.”   
  


At the end of his sentence all the operatives jumped to attack. Lucifer and Verena covering each other’s backs. Lucifers Daggers appear in his hand while Verenas Sword appears. Quickly they first plunged the weapons two the first two that got close. Instantly killing them, Moving in a fluid movement they each take out the operatives, aiming for the arteries or hearts.   
  


Some of the operatives were close enough to almost hit one of them but never had the chance as Lucifer or Verena quickly protect the other. By the end of fighting there is blood everywhere and dead bodies on the ground.   
  


“Of course when I finally find you this happens, What are we going to do brother, we can’t just poof all this..” she gestures to the surrounding and themselves as they both were covered in some blood. 

“It is not our problem dear sister, The People of authority will figure it out.” Lucifer calmly spoke while cleaning the daggers on the clothing of one of the dead. “ It’s a shame that they even thought they could kill us, and to answer your question about my wings I simply cut them off” was his nonchalantly response.   
  


Verena stays silent processing his words, “ You DID WHAT!” She yelled “ ARE YOU STUPID OUR... our wings are the one things we don’t mess with, remember what father said _‘never mess with your wings because if another being were to grab them the amount of power they would have is not good for us Celestial beings’_ Lucí if father finds out about this were are both screwed” she scolded.   
  


Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed in mock disbelief, “sister that is very low of you to asume I would carelessly leave those around, I have it stored somewhere safe.” He reassured, Verena let out a grumbled “you better have.”

“Since you don’t have your wings and I don’t want to carry you, I guess we have to do this the old fashion way along with getting new clothes.” Looking around to make sure no one sees it Verena and Lucifer head to an alleyway to hide better, Putting away their weapons.  
  


Finding an area that’s crowded they blended in to the crowed and made sure they kept their presence quiet to the Human eye. Walking a bit they find a clothing store and quickly hurry in sticking to the shadows. Looking around the store they find clothes that fit their taste and being able to blend in. Discarding the bloody clothes and leaving money behind, per Verenas request.   
  


“Guess that means it’s time to find another destination” she spoke after leaving the store. “That you are right, where should we go?”   
  


“New York City, I want to see the destruction and see the ‘hero’s’ of Earth” She stated without hesitation. Lucifer nodded in approval and called an Uber to the Air port.   
  


_Sheild Headquarters_

“Sir there seems to be a video of a battle and following it cops reporting the after math incident ” A woman says while showing her boss the video, “it seems to be the thing that Ms. carter had created a file on but the only difference is there’s a second one and there’s now proof of it.” She explained to him.   
  


The video showed both Verena and Lucifer fighting against Operatives of some organization, but before it can show how it had ended the person that seemed to be holding the phone had collapsed. “The person that recorded the video does not recall seeing it happen, only waking up with their phone still recording”.

“Have this video deleted and cover up the mess that had been created. I’ll deal with ‘them’ and try to see if there are any sightings of them around the area.” His gruff voice ordered after putting down the tablet. The woman nodded her head and headed out the door.   
  


The man pulled out a device and pressed a button starting a call with someone. “Avengers, I have an assignment for you all. This is a matter of finding out if we are in another war or not.” He spoke while staring at the group of people that are in a conference room. “I will have Agent Hill send the necessary information about what we are dealing with after we clean up the mess that was made”

“what do you mean ‘mess’?” A blonde man spoke, having the stance if a solider.

“You will see in the file that is being sent, you better not let me down.” Was all he cryptically said before he ended the call. 


	3. Chik-Fil-A

New _York City_

“I must say, it can be quite crowded here,” was the first thing Verena said after getting to the hotel of their stay. “I wouldn’t say quite sister, it’s more like It’s really crowded, especially the sidewalks.” Was his response to that. Verena let out a hum of agreement as they headed up the elevator.  
  


“Did you get us separate rooms or we share one?” Verena questioned since Lucifer was the one to rent the hotel room, as he holds money from the times he visits. 

“Actually I got us a pent house, so we don’t have tiny rooms for each of us.that reminds me, here is your key sister, please don’t loose it.” Verena rolled her eyes at that and grumbled “well more like you be careful” 

Before Lucifer can respond the ding of the elevator notified them that they reached the pent house. Both Lucifer and Verena walk through, looking around in amazement. The pent house was big holding a stair case that lead to two bedroom doors, the first floor of it held the standard kitchen and living room. Out side there was a balcony that also held a pool.   
  


“You know... If the humans didn’t know what we looked like, then we for sure would have gotten caught for even choosing a place like this to hide out. I’m pretty impressed Luci you chose well,” She complimented giving Lucifer a small nod of approval. From that Lucifer let a smug smile grow in his face as he felt his ego boost. “Why thank you.”   
  
“Now that we have a temporary home, what should w-“ Lucifer wasn’t able to finish as “FOOD” was Verenas response. “Don’t bother looking in the kitchen, I already did and they didn’t have anything, we’ll have to go shopping for food.” Lucifer Chuckled at that and nodded his head while he was listening.   
  


Verena then started to list off the places they had passed by that held food and wasn’t destroyed while walking back to the elevator. Lucifer had to jog a bit from how fast his sister was going. 

“Why don’t we go to some place simple, Like a McDonald’s or Chik Fil-a” He cut off, Verena slowly and reluctantly nodded in agreement. “Let’s try the Chik Fil-a the closest McDonald’s is farther away.”   
  


Clicking the ground button for the elevator they peacefully waited in silence for the ride to finish. Once reaching ground level they both stepped out and headed out the door. The once semi quiet sounds of the streets getting increasingly louder. Verena started to lead Lucifer to the Fast food place as she remembered where it was. The both of them didn’t strike any conversation since they both needed to be aware for any operatives following them, not wanting another blood bath occurring. Not taking long to get there they reached the place and got in line.   
  


Waiting Verena turned to Lucifer, “What would you get?” She questioned. “I’ll probably get the Spicy Chicken sandwich and Grilled Chicken Wrap, what about you?” He asked after looking over the menu then turning to his sister. “I’m going to get 12 Piece nuggets with some large fries, Dr. pepper as my drink and I’m guessing yours too?”   
  


Lucifer nodded in conformation and at the same time they were up to order. Verena being the one to order for the both of them while Lucifer stood to the side watching the interaction. The worker seemed to be entranced by Verena from both her beauty and accent missing what she said.   
  


“Um hello? Did you hear what I said or do I repeat myself?” Verena politely spoke once realizing the Guy was staring at her and and not putting her order down. Realizing he had been caught his face flushed in embarrassment as he quickly apologized and asked her to repeat the order.

Nodding her head she repeated the order and this time he wrote it down on the pad. Saying her amount needed she took out the card Lucifer gave her and swiped it on the thing. Getting the receipt from him she walked away, her face holding confusion and annoyance. Lucifers face held amusement since he had watched the interaction. “Don’t you start” She said, once she saw his mouth open to say something.   
  


Standing next to him, they both waited for their order as they were taking it to go. “I’m guessing our accents aren’t heard much, I really don’t like Humans” she whispered since people were standing around them. “I think he was more interested in your beauty.” Was his retort. Taking a Jab at his ribs in annoyance she rolled her eyes as Lucifer started to act dramatic. “Sister how could you, I’m brutally wounded get help” He said while hunching over.

She snorted at his words knowing that wasn’t possible since the only thing that can hurt them was in hell. Taking the opportunity of him being hunched over she quickly slapped the back of his head. Standing straight and rubbing the spot she slapped he looked at her in mock offense. Before he could say anything their number had been called and Verena took the opportunity to get away from whatever Lucifer was going to say.   
  


Walking up to the person holding their food she quickly thanked them and grabbed it before starting to head back to Lucifer. Giving him the drinks they both walked out the place and started to head back. Lucifer annoying his sister along the way since she can’t run away from him. Getting an Idea Lucifer decided to trip his sister just to see her fall.

Right before she can reach the ground someone had caught her arm and pulled her up. “Woah, you okay there ma’am?” The man asked once Verena was standing up straight. Quickly shooting a laughing Lucifer a small glare, she looked up to the man to talk to him since he was taller than her.   
  


“Yes Im fine, My idiot of a brother decided to trip me.” She politely said, finally taking in the mans features she realized he was quite attractive. Having a tall and muscular frame, it is shown since he’s wearing gym clothing. Blonde hair styled in a way that suits him with Blue eyes that hold kindness in them. 

“You look familiar...” was the first thing she said after looking at his face. The man seemed a bit shocked from her words but tried to seem cool.   
  


“I don’t think I have met you before ma’am,” he kindly responded. 

Verena stayed silent trying to remember where he saw him from but gave up in the end since the food started to get cold. “Oh well, thank you for catching me sir, I must go now since our food is getting cold.” The man nodded and started to walk away. 

Turning around she saw her brother staring at her with amusement, she rolled her eyes and started walking back to the hotel. “That right there was a nice Human.” He stated after catching up with her. “Yea, yea it’s good to know there still nice ones on earth.”   
  


_Stark Tower_

_“_ Cap, where have you been?” Was the first thing Steve heard once he got to the lab. Everyone being there all waiting for him. “Im sorry, I ran into a woman on the sidewalk on the way back..” he explained while walking up to the screen holding the file. “Is this everything we have?” He asked once seeing there was very little information. 

“Yes, that’s all we have, we still haven’t seen the video Fury sent us since we were waiting on you” Natasha answered, Steve nodding as an okay to start the video.   
  


They all turned to the screen to see what they can. The video showed Lucifer holding his arms out in a mocking way while Verena got her sword out. The video had no audio of what was being said, the person holding the phone was a good distance away. People in tactical clothing all speared getting ready to fight. Watching the fight Bruce looked away a bit from the amount of blood shed was shown. After a while the video stops since the person had passed out.   
  


The avengers remain quiet taking the amount of blood was shown and people dying. “Show us the police report of the scene Stark.” Steve spoke after a while of silence. Complying he did what was said and the images of the scene was clear as day.   
  


“This is unbelievable, I’ve never seen so much blood coming from just two people fighting...” Bruce spoke after observing the left over body parts of people. “They knew where to hit and cause the body to shut down, Look the sword wound was perfectly aimed for the heart.” He observed. “Here the dagger was perfectly aimed for the neck, cut deeply to hit the carotid arteries” 

“those two are extremely dangerous if we were to encounter them.” Stark spoke while going over the footage and seeing if he can create a clear image of the two. “I can try and get JARVIS to create a semi clear image of those two but it may take a-“ before he can finish the image was created, “Never mind..” 

Holding the Tablet in hand he transferred the image on the big screen for everyone to see. “I know those two..” Thor spoke up when observing the images.   
  


“it’s lady Verena and Lord Lucifer, On Asgard my father told Loki and I stories about Beings stronger than us, older too. They were created way before us, They and many others are the ones that bestow power to us, creating us gods by giving life to us. There are many stories on all of them but before them is their creator/father, he controls and orders them around.” He explained.   
  


“You said Lucifer.. you mean the fallen angel from the Bible?” Clint asked for conformation. Thor nodded in semi conformation since he does not know much about the Bible. “Yes, Father had warned us about Lord Lucifer since he holds great Evil in him for as he had gone against his Father.”   
  


At that information the Avengers tensed up and the ones that know how to work the computers started using a Face recognition software. Steve had not looked away from the Image of Verena when listening to Thor. “If Lucifer olds Evil then who knows what he can do, try and see if we can get any face matches.” Natasha spoke from behind the tablet.   
  


“Cap stop staring at the pretty lady and try to help” Stark playfully spoke when realizing he was looking at Verena. “I saw her..” Steve slowly responded not taking his eyes off the image, everyone stopped what they’re ere doing at his words. “The lady that I bumped into it was her, she’s Here in New York City”   
  


At that information Stark looked up at the ceiling and ordered “JARVIS start looking through every camera we can for them and use the face recognition.”   
  


“Yes Mr. Stark” was his response doing what was told. All the Avengers had to do was wait until a match was found. 


	4. “Well aren’t you adorable”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected because the website kept deleting my work. So I have to Re write everything again. Chapter wasn’t fully done but I don’t want to risk it getting deleted again.

_The Pent House a couple days later_

“Luci I am bored” Verena complained while walking around the pent house. Lucifer was on the couch watching some TV ignoring his sister. Realizing he won’t listen She let out a huff and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. The words _‘ going out for a bit be back’_ scribbled on it and being placed on the fridge where Lucifer would see it. Grabbing a purse,full is necessities, and a face mask she walked out to the elevator.   
  


Pressing the ground floor button she patiently waited while putting on the face mask. Walking out after hearing the ding she doesn’t bother thinking about where she should go. Just letting her feet take her. _‘I can feel all the souls that need guidance, why hasn’t father sent someone down to do just that’_ Verena thought to herself while feeling the pull of lost souls. Either a big cluster of them in one destroyed area or just a lone one in an alleyway.Ignoring her celestial instinct to help them she continued on walking until she came across STARK Tower or more so Avengers Tower since there are renovations being set in.   
  


Being curious she walked into the lobby of the tower, seeing it having multiple people inside. All looking young adults or teenagers doing work or studying. While looking around she spotted a mini library having free books and a return section, another area being a cafe. Looking at the cafe she got the sudden urge. _‘I can grab a Hot Chocolate and a croissant before I leave..’_ we’re her hunger filled thoughts. Waiting in line and ordering just that, having to speak a bit loud since her mask muffled her voice, she got her receipt and decided to wait on one of the couches. Before sitting down and relaxing she grabbed a random book. The title saying “Hunger Games” turning to the book she sat back and relaxed and started reading. Getting invested into the book she didn’t realize that someone had sat down on the couch until she started to feel a weird pull. One she has never experienced before, it felt like the pull of a soul but this time it was from a living person.   
  


Looking up from the book she saw a beautiful red head, wearing formal clothes while using some tablet for something. The woman seemed to be trying to relax but something wasn’t letting her, her posture showed that she was paranoid and frustrated. But when looking at her face it showed a mask of someone calm and collected, like she wasn’t paranoid and frustrated.   
  


Confused by this Verena decided to speak up politely, “Are you okay Miss?” She questioned. The woman seemed to tense up a bit before looking straight at Verena. Finally seeing her full face instead of the side profile Verena felt her breath Hitch a little bit. The green eyes of the woman clashing straight at her Soft blue eyes. The woman seemed to be observing her or trying to at best since the masked covered half her face.   
  
“Yes I am fine.” She calmly responded, but from where Verena was sitting she can see she was a bit irritated. “Ah Im sorry miss, I don’t mean to irate you..” she worriedly trailed a bit nervous from the small glare the lady was giving her. “I just noticed you seemed a bit frustrated and wanted to see if you were okay” 

The woman seemed surprised from her response but as quickly as it showed it was gone just as fast. But before the woman can say anything more Verenas order had been called, not wanting to deal with her glare she got up fast and walked quickly to her food. When walking she felt the eyes of the woman on her, trying to ignore it she took off her mask to taste her hot chocolate. In the corner of her eye she can see the woman furiously tapping on the tablet and from that she felt the energy of other people coming from upstairs.   
  


Knowing she had been caught she looked around the room and quickly started to head out. She felt the woman quietly keeping a distance from her but filling her. Not looking back making it seem like she hasn’t noticed she continued to make it to the door but before she can open it, it seemed to lock. Pushing more into it, it still wouldn’t budge.   
  


Cursing in her head she used a bit more of strength breaking the thing keeping it locked. Quickly taking off into a run not even looking back. Looking for a crowd so she can blend in she continued to run heading in the opposite direction of the pent house. Not wanting Lucifer to also get noticed. When running she heard the sounds of Heavy footsteps gaining on her, knowing if she looked back it would slow her she pushed harder creating a bit more distance.   
  


Using her senses she started to hear a faint buzzing sound of something flying. There was another sound of wind coming from a second person being in the sky. The heavy footsteps also being behind her. Looking forward She tried to find some where to hide. Finding a shopping center She quickly entered it. Going through the clothing store that was an entrance she grabbed clothing off the rack and changed while running. Hiding behind aisles and racks so no one notices. Hiding her previous clothing in areas that she finds taking bites of her croissant along the way including sips if hot chocolate. Throwing away the food she Snatched a hat and some sunglasses on a nearby stand out of the clothing store she walked. Putting on the hat and flipping her mask inside out into a different color. Blending in she made herself look like a shopper, window shopping areas, when looking at an item that caught her attention she saw in the corner of her eye a man wearing the colors of the flag and the woman from the lobby looking around trying to spot her. They quickly talked with each other and split up. The woman was heading Verenas way and seeing that she gave her full attention to the item in the store.   
  


Giving a small nod of satisfaction she walked into the store trying to find the item, feeling the redheads eyes on her. After a while the feeling disappearedas she bought the item. It being a camera that looked like it carried good quality photos. Carrying the newly bought item She calmly walked through the center looking for a exit but ever exit seemed to have some operative. Trying to find another way out she remembered Lucifer telling her about movies and how they have exists in there.   
  


Making her way to the Theater she waited in line and bought some tickets of a random movie. Walking in the smell of something buttery filled her nose. The smell somehow fit the atmosphere as she walked up to the snack area to buy something since her croissant wasn’t enough. Reading the menu she realized the smell was from something called popcorn. Getting popcorn she started to head to the way we’re workers seems to be looking at tickets. Waiting in line she gave the ticket to the worker as they explained where the theater is located. Nodding her head she followed the directions but instead of going into the theater she continued walking forward and out the exit. Looking around no operatives where there, the information she had helped her. ‘ _Thank you Lucifer’_ she praised in her head.   
  


Putting on the sunglasses she took off her mask and started heading back to the pent house while eating some popcorn. Along the way she heard some soft meow coming from a box. Walking slowly to the box she looked down into it seeing a cat. The cat seemed young, not an adult but also not a kitten. Bending down and placing the bag holding the camera down, she stuck her non buttery hand out to let the cat sniff her. 

“Well aren’t you adorable” she cooed, the cat seemed startled from hearing her voice and hissed at her. “Hey, hey, it’s okay... I won’t hurt you. Trust me.” She softly spoke after seeing the cats reaction to her being loud. The cat nuzzled into her hand and Verena took it as an okay to carry. Picking up the cat and with one hand and the other carrying popcorn she continued in her way back.   
  


Once making it to the hotel she had finished her popcorn only having the box. Knowing the hotel didn’t take pets she put the cat softly into the box and walked into the hotel while taking off her hat. Continuing on her way she pressed the elevator button and waited. The cat let out a soft meow while looking up at Verena in wonder. Hearing the ding of the elevator she walked in and took out the pent house card. Swiping in on the car scanner in the elevator and it automatically sent her up. “Today was an exhausting day.” She stated to the cat knowing he doesn’t understand. “The only good thing was the food and meeting you” she cooed while petting the top of the cats head. “I don’t know how Luci is going to react but he can’t take you away from me or I’m putting him back in hell” she seriously stated. Feeling an urge she let her wings out, not being able to extend them to their full length. Letting out a satisfied sigh she watched as the cat looked at her wings from the box. Trying to reach out and play with the feathers, Verena let out a soft laugh from the cats reaction. 

“At least you don’t fear my wings.” She spoke right as the ding of the elevator sounded, walking into the pent house heading to a long conversation with Lucifer. Knowing he was somewhere in the house waiting for her.


End file.
